frugooscapefandomcom-20200214-history
Mining
Mining Mining in frugooscape is much easier and faster than in runescape it provides over double the experience and gets more exp per ore as your level goes up.First place to mine is just north east of slayer. Code for pickaxe is 1275 (cant use in realm 1) How to get to the slayer castle mining spot First go to lumbridge for free tele type ::resetmypos to tele to lumbridge instantly. secondly go through the small portal on the floor that glows near "death" Third go west until you reach the slayer castle lastly go north until you see the mining symbol If you have any questions on how to get there add and ask "r r r ranger" What to mine first 1 - 15 First thing you shall mine is copper or tin which are on the wets side of the mining ground. Copper = light ornage on the wester side Tin = Silver / grey on the wester side As you gain levels you will gain more experience Mine either one of the two ores until you reach 15 mining. Tin is what I recomend. 15 - 30 Now you can mine iron ore which is right next to mithril and tin ore Iron ore = Red / maroan and gives much more experience than when you first started. Mine iron ore until 30 mining which shouldnt take long at all. 30 - 40 Now you can mine coal which is great because the experience is really starting to build up. You cant miss the coal rocks they are the black / dark greenish rock in the northern area of the mining facility. Like all the rest of the ores just mine them until the provided level (40 in this case) and then just bank them by typing in ::bank when you mine these until 40 you will now be able to mine gold ore. 40 - 55 Now you can mine gold ore which is the Gold ore Yellow / gold color at the south east area of the mining camp. Mine gold until 55 which is approxamitly 500 gold ore which wont take you too long. after mining until 55 you can now mine mithril ore. 55 - 70 This is definatley the longest so far but can go quick if you are talking to somoen while mining. It is always good to have regualar breaks while mining so you dont get to bored so maybe go challenge someone to a duel or do slayer castle AND COME BACK 10 minutes later. Anyways now you are mining mithril ore whick gives about 230exp per ore at level 55 but goes higher level after level. mithril ore is the blue / purple colored ore next to iron and addy ore. Mine mithril ore until 70 mining Now you can mine addy. 70 - 85 If you are at 70 minging you are a true legend and have 115 long levels to level up so start mining the adamant ore. Addy ore is the orange ore next to the mithril and the runite ore. Addy ore gives around 2.5 experience per ore and are just as fast as any its good to note that it can get boring and you should never ever abandon your goal whether it be 99 or 80 or 85 Mine addy ore until 85 Congratulations now you can mine RUNITE ORE! 85 - 99 Congratulations on getting 85 mining you are a true miner and shall be until 99 now you mine runite ore which is the blue / navy colored ore next to the gold and the addy ore now there isnt much more i can say then congratulations and dont give up apart from that just keep going and remember to take regular breaks once every half hour for around 10 minutes. Congratulations on mining to 85+. =P Other If you have any questions or you just liked my guide add me on frugooscape my name on frugooscape is 'R R R RANGER' =P have a good one. Cheers Mining Summary by 76.180.236.216 1-15 Tin or Copper > Bronze 15-30 Iron > Iron (50%) 30-40 Coal > Various 40-55 Gold > Gold 55-70 Mith > Mith 70-85 Addy > Addy 85-99 Rune > Rune